camp it up
by ladyjay14
Summary: how could the not tell me?what if we were together? i love u i need i miss you rated t just to be safe
1. Chapter 1

Cece wake up I called my best friend from the kitchen .I was making breakfast for Ty,Cece,Flynn,Deuce,and were heading to Camp today .Hey Rocky said a almost deep male voice from behind me .I spun around quickly not knowing who's voice it was when I spun around too quickly I almost fell thank goodness deuce was there to keep me from falling thanks deuce . your welcome he said were is cece ? She's sleeping we are the only ones up how was your sleep ?It was good rocky i need to tell you something and just to be far i found out last night when you went to sleep k .Ok Deuce you know that you can tell me anything right anyway tell me tell me tell me I said with excitement .well ummm Cece and Ty are going out but don't get mad. Don't tell them they dont know i know, it happen last night .Wait how do you know we went to sleep at the same time **(flashback) **goodnight every one going to bed I said you could hear the sleep in my voice yeah me to deuce said then we left to Cece's room**( with Cece and ty) **cece came closer to ty .ty leaned in to kiss Cece but cece stop him. ty this is wrong i love you but we need to tell rocky i can't keep telling rocky i have to babysit the twins**(a/n her mom had twins)** . when she finds out she will be way past anger . Cece i know but we just need to find the right time and moment . ty then tried to kiss her agin and she let him even when she knew it was wrong .deuce then left cece's room to get his phone to text dina and what had happend had shocked him**(end of flashback)** Just then Ty , Cece and ,Flynn walked in the room to see an anger rocky .rocky then asked if they had a good sleep or if any thing happen .no i had perfect sleep what about you cece was the best sleep we I mean I ever had what about you ty ,cece asked my brother she had blushed and when there eyes connected you could see the love in there eyes but i hated it when it was just Cece and just Ty but that was not going to i look at deuce my heart stop i soo liked him more than liked him I loved him then our eyes met then i quickly turned away we should go now right everyone but rocky and deuce left i need to talk to you ? **sorry for the short chapter first fanfic hope you like it i need 2 reviews if you want another chapter dont just have to be comments could be suggestions hope you like it sorry no summary either my bad xD i suck at his lol **


	2. our secret

**Deuce POV**

"Rocky i need to talk to you about last night " I say with seriousness in my voice. "about what deuce ?" Rocky sounded worried "its about what happen last night you dont remeber do you?". "no ,no idea about what your talking about ?"Rocky says confessed **(Flashback ) (a/n this happen after deuce sees Cece and Ty kiss) **"hey Rocky you won't gess what just happen .what happen Rocky said with curiousness in her voice rocky gets up and is now face to face with me and i couldn't help myself i had to kiss those beauitful lips of hers_what are you saying deuce snap out of it she doesn't like you and you have a girlfriend you know dina the girl you love_**(a/n me agin any way underline is the vioce in his head sorry for interupting ok back to the story)**_the one you almost died for losing her dads pig are you listeningto me i don't know why i try._As we both leaned in they both said i love you and then we kissed the only thing that would break us up was the text from dina rocky and deuce then pull away rocky had started to cry and deuce didn't know."whats wrong rocky. " i meant every word i said and you didn't you where just playing with my feeling deuce i cann't look at you the same way any more i can't be your friend any more i am sorry " rocky please i love you and i don't want dina " _you know your just playing with yourself you still love dina man this kids got problems_ "maybe i should tell you how i really feel about dina i only went out with her because you liked someone else at the time " so you where using her thats low deuce even for you , i cann't deal with this right now ". " Then i will deal with you" then I kissed her she was fighting it then to my suprise she kissed back." so are we a couple now our now or what" i had to ask ." i gess so but you need to tell dina its over "Rocky said with joy." I will for you but no one can know about us and if they did ty would flip" deuce said with a smile." then its settle we are a seceret thing now." **(end of flash back) "**Are we still a seceret thing" deuce said with confesion ." of corse we are now kiss me you fool" rocky said with joy .after they kissed they had open the door to see ty and cece kissing. "OMG Rocky this is not what it looks like" cece said suprise to see rocky.

**sorry for the not updating sooner i had a concert wenseday this week i did ok but that is not the point can you belive this chapter so much just drama i will TRY TO UPDATE EVERY WEEK can't make any promises any way i need 4 reviews for the next chapter hope this one is easyer to read have a good weekend - ladyjay14**


End file.
